The Breeder - renamed story
by ncmiss12
Summary: Eric being left with no choice, marries Fredya. What will Sookie do now? What will Sookie do to get Eric back? How will she make it with trouble around every corner? Title name changed from Un Named. Thank you to ashmo2000 for coming up with this stories new name.
1. Chapter 1

Day One:

Pam just called and told me the news. Eric was no longer my husband. Apparently last night the love of my life, married Fredya because of the stupid contract his maker made. She said he was unable to avoid the contract any longer. I stutter in shock "NO, NO, NO" over and over. I suddenly fall to the ground completely consumed with my grief. I don't know how long I was laying on the floor in my state of despair. It felt like hours or it could have been years. I had absolutely no concept of time what so ever. I was completely oblivious to the world around me.

I should have told him I loved him. I should have lived with him as his wife. I shouldn't have blamed him and punished him for Bill's sins against me. My sweet, strong Viking. I will never be able to tell him how much I love him or touch him or make passionate love to him again. A never-ending coldness seeps and settles into my heart and spreads through my entire soul. How will I go on without him?

I am pulled out of my mental meanderings by a knocking on my front door.

I get myself up and with an unknown source of energy and go to the front door. Upon opening it I find Bill standing on my front porch. I see him and start crying hysterically. I fall into his arms and he carries me to the couch. He slowly rocks me back and forth, attempting to offer me some comfort.

"You know Sookah, I always told you this would happen. Eric is not good for you. He is a viscous and conniving bastard. I always said he would use you and leave you. Why didn't you believe me? Doesn't matter now. I love you, you are mine and will always be mine." I stop crying hearing his words and look up at him, in shock at his words. An unknown and all consuming anger invades me. I instantaneously jump up out of his lap.

"Did you come over just to gloat and rub in my face that my husband has left me to married another! You think that now Eric is out of your way, I am free to be yours again! I am not yours William T Compton! And I never will be again! Eric was not the reason that kept me from being with you, you are the reason. You are a lieing, cheating, conniving bastard! Not Eric! You! The only reason I was ever with you to begin with, was because of all the blood you forced down my throat, when you had me beating to within an inch of my life! Our whole relationship was built on nothing but a bed of lies! Then you took advantage of my grief over my Grandmother death, to take my virginity! I was not even interested in you, in a romantic way before having your blood! Then you leave me, cheat on me and then for the cherry on top you raped me! After I saved your useless Ass! And you have the nerve to bad mouth Eric! He was good to me and truly loved me, unlike you! He was the love of my life. You can never replace him! You get out of my house this instant and never come back! I resend you invitation!"

"Sookah! You need me! Felipe will becoming for you now that you are finally free of Eric's grasp. You need me to protect you! You need to be mine! We need to bond and marry by the knife."

"Marry you! Marry You! Of all the nerve! I will never marry another! And even if I was entertaining the idea, it would certainly never be to you! Eric is it for me. He is the love of my life. Even if we are no longer married, I will not be in a relationship with an one else! We are over Bill. Get that through your thick head! I am not yours and I will never be yours! And I am never going to be Felipes! I would rather die first!" I slam the door, in his shocked face.

I take myself to bed and cry myself to sleep.

Day Two:

I wake up and drag myself out of bed to get some water. I feel rather dehydrated after all that crying. After downing 3 cups of water , I go back to bed and lay down. I don't have the energy to do anything more than lay there.

A few hours later there is a knock at the door. I get up to answer it.

It is Mr C.

"Hello Child."

"Hello Mr C. Not that I am unhappy to see you, but what do I owe this visit to? No offense, but I am not really in the mood for company today." I say as I lead him to the kitchen table. He places his brief case upon it and starts pulling out papers.

"No offense taken child, I am well aware of your troubles. I am here because I have some paper work for you to sign. The Viking was unable to contact you, so he contacted me instead. He signed over most of his money, all of his company's and financial holdings to you my dear. He did not want to leave you at all and thought this might help you some. Plus he did not want his furture wife that he was being forced to marry, to benefit in any way from his resources. He wants to make his part in this new marriage as unuseful and unbeneficial to her as possible."

"Why is he leaving it all to me and not Pam?" I say completely confused.

"If he gave the money to Pam, it would be seen as hiding his assets from the marriage. Vampire courts could order the money back to him. Or Fredya could command him, as his Queen and wife to use a makers command to order Pam to return the funds. But as a divorce settlement, she has no rights to money and has no legal standing to reclaim it. She should be finding out tonight when she rises, if she has not found out already. She is now married to the poorest vampire in the world. Well besides a new-born vampire. You are now a very rich woman, indeed."

I sit there in shock, taking it all in. I was a rich woman. But at what cost. I have to go on without my Viking, for at least One hundred years. I'll be dead and gone by then. Unless of course Fredya meets an untimely death.

Mr C starts passing packets of papers for me to sign and hands me a check book and debit cards. He starts going over some of the business Eric owns. Or as I should now say, I own. But I really do not hear what he is saying. I just nod and sign where ever he tells me to, not really hearing or seeing what he is saying. Its a good thing I trust Mr C with my life.

This was Eric's last gift to me. His wealth. I am sure he angered his new wife by doing this, possibly putting himself in danger or setting himself up for punishment.

Mr C. looks me in the eyes and lightly pats my hand. "It will work out somehow dear. As you know Vampires cannot enter your house unless you invite them. I would uninvite any that have a standing invite to you home, for your own safety." I nod. Felipe could order any vampires in his revenue, with a known invite to my house, to kidnap me.

"I resend the invitation of all vampires from my home."

"Don't worry child, I trust you will find your way. But a word of advice. Be wary of other Supernaturals. Now that you are no longer attached to the Viking, you no longer have his protection. I have heard rumblings in the Were community about the Were and the Shifter's plans. They plan to try to impregnate you, to trap you into a relationship with them. The Were wants telepathic children that can shift into a were added to their pack. The shifter just desires to keep you at his side for himself."

"Sam and Alcide? Are you sure?"

"Yes my child, I am afraid so...The Fairies have plans as well. That was why Fintain hid you from Niall for so many years. You see, the Fae are a dying race. All Female fairies are required to produce as many Fae children as possible. Since you having the spark and a natural immunity to Lemon and Iron, I am sure it is even more so for you. I have heard of Niall receiving many requests for your breeding services. But the Viking denied his requests, since you were his. This is something you really need to think about. You need to think about wheither or not you really want to risk bring children into this world. It is strongly possible that if you mate with other Supernaturals, that your children they will have the spark and Telepathy. Supernaturals may try to force this upon you, through physical means or through magic. If you allow it to happen, your Childrens lifes would always be in danger. All know of you abilities and would naturally suspect any child you would have, would share your gifts as well."

"Are you saying they will go as far as to rape me to produce children."

"Yes my dear. Supernatural are different from humans and don't look upon it in the same way as you do. Most only consider the results and not the cost of getting results. If you decide that you do not want children you should look into getting your tubes tied or getting your ovaries remove. It could save you much worry, danger and heartache. I think Felipe is planning to breed you as well. He wishes to raise an army of telepaths for his kingdom. By getting you tubes tied, you would remove one of the reasons many are after you."

"I will take it under advisement. This is a big decision. I will have to think it over."

"If you decide to go with the surgeries, Dr Lugwig will be able to assist you. Here is her card. Do not forget you can now afford her services. This talisman will protect you from magic being cast upon you to increase your lust or make you fertile. Wear it at all times. I have just found out about the Fae that visited you at Christmas. He cast a lust spell upon you at Nail's request. Nail had hoped that the fairy would have been successful in impregnated you. He thought he could use the pregnancy to trick you into moving to fairy, to protect the child. Luckily it did not take."

"Wait a minute. A fairy? At Christmas time? No that was a Were! He said that he was running from a rival pack."

"He was not a were. He was a fairy Were hybrid with the ability to shift. He used that and some magic to fool you. Niall even hired actors to add to the scene to make it more believable."

"No. no. Niall raped me with Magic!"

"I am afraid so my Dear. This is why you must think on what I said. He was even willing to risk this plan, with you being under the Viking's protection. There is no telling what he would be willing to try now, you are left without protections. Fairies are not above using magic to get what they want."

I wonder if that was why Dermot and Claude were hanging around here. Hoping I would hit on them so they could impregnate me. I am struck speechless. I just sit there and process what I was just told.

"I now regret my gift to Fintain. If I could have forseen all the trouble and pain it would have caused, I would not have offered it. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you my dear." I nod. As much as I would like to reassure him, I just don't have it in me right now.

"I must go. I am needed else where. Please think about what I said and keep yourself safe. I will be in touch if I hear anything further." He kisses me on my forehead as he leaves the room, seeing himself out.

I find myself wandering aimlessly around my house. Who else is in on this. Was Amelia in on it to? She was so excited about breaking the bond between Eric and I. Then she went running around telling everyone about it. Did she trade favors with someone for breaking our bond. Could she have been working with the local packs or my grandfather? Would she do that to me. I would say no, but after Trays death, which I think she still blames me for, there is no telling. I will have to be leery of her in the future.

I crawl into bed feeling totally lost. I wish Eric was here for me to talk all this over with.

Day 3:

I wake up and it is dark outside. I take in the state of my room. It is a complete and total mess. I get up and walk over to my dresser and stare at myself in the mirror. Even though I just had gotten a good 16 hours of sleep, there are large dark circles and bags under my eyes. My eyes look old, tired and lifeless. I had the eyes of someone who had lived lifetimes of pain and hurt. I sigh.

I need to think about what Mr C said. Are the Supernaturals left in my life planning to try to impregnate me. It seems like it could be true with Alcide. With him showing up at my house and in my bed, naked after hearing from Amelia that I had broken the bond. I bet his pack wants me to produce some Were Shamans for them. I could see Alcides second trying to convince him of the idea.

But what about Sam. I know he has had feelings for me for a long time. But would he try to trap me with a child. His child? I didn't think so before. But he has always been so angry about me being with vampires. Is it because vampires can't give me children? Is it because he thinks my life would not be complete without them? It could be that he thinks that, but I will have to listen in on him and see.

Then there is Felipe. If he thinks I am going to Nevada with him he has another thing coming. Being in sin city as a telepath would be a night mare. All those people so close together in such a small area. I would be forced to keep my shields up all the time. I would never get any rest. And if my shields failed, the amount of pain I would feel, from all those minds pushing in on me would be horrible. No I am not going to Nevada. Not to mention, that the marriage contract is his fault as well. As King he could have put an end to it, with a simple order. But no, he wanted me so he let the contract stand. I bet he even incouraged Fredya. He is responsible for destroying my life. I will not be going anywhere with that arrogant Spaniard.

Now Bill is sniffing around again, trying to force his way back into my life. I am sure that he is planning some way to put me in danger soon, so he can save me by forcing his blood down my throat. I can not allow that to happen.

I go to the drawer and pick up the cluviel dor. I rub my finger over in in circles. Just holding it calms me. There are a few different reasons why I have not yet used it.

For one thing it scares me. What if it is like Monkeys paw? In that story if you make a wish and it comes true. But in a very bad way. It's a classic story that teaches you to be careful of what you wish for.

I remember the story well. A strange man shows up at an olders couples home and gives them a magic monkeys paw. The paw grants 3 wishes. The man wishes for money, he wants to be rich. Then a little while later, another man comes to the door to inform them that their son was killed. He died in horrific accident at work in which he fell in to a machine and was crushed to death. The man then hands them a large check from his company life policy. Then devastated by their loss, they wish their son back to life. But forget to wish his body was repaired as well. He comes back, but as some kind of terrible half dead zombie in the night. They use the last wish to undo all that he wished for with the first two wishes.

I would have to be really careful what I wished for. I don't want an out come like in the Monkeys paw. I need to plan out my wish and think of all possible side effects and consequences.

Another reason I didn't use it to fix the contract, was that I wanted Eric to prove his love for me by finding a find a way out of it. Eric is really smart and crafty. He always finds a loop hole or a way around things. But this time he couldn't. I guess, I took his craftiness for granted. Plus my reluctance to use the wish to fix things upset and angered him. I think he was disappointed in me and doubted my love for him.

But what would I wish for exactly? Could I wish that Hadley never told the Queen about me. If I did that, then she would have never sent Bill to procure me. I would have never meet him. Which could be good in it self. It would save me alot of pain and heartache. But whos to say that some other vampire would not have found out about me in the future and they could have been much worse that Bill. I would have less knowledge and experience with Vampires to protect myself. But then again if it was not for Bill, my Gran would have not been murdered. But then Rene would still be wandering the streets killing women. Is Grans life worth so many other lifes. Is that my choice to make? Could I live with that and look at myself in the mirror each day, knowing a serial killer got away because I changed things? I dont' think so. I am not god, this is not up to me.

If I never meet Bill, I would not have been beaten by the Rattrays. The Rats would still be alive and so would my cat Tina. But would Eric and I still ended up together? Would we still have the same problems we have now anyway?

If I wished Bill away then I might not have, met Eric. Then I would not have been there to save Eric and Pam at the hotel in Rhodes. Not to mention all the other people I saved that day. I also might not have been there to save Eric from the Sigbert. Then Eric and Bill might not have been their to save me from the fairies. Besides who's to say what I would do with my life, if I never met any vampires. I might have done something dumb like settle for luke warm feels for Sam and had a bunch of kids, just because he is harder to read. Then all their lives would be in danger. So no, that is not a wish that is safe to make. To many chances for unforseen outcomes and things to go horribly wrong. Its better the past stays in the past where it belongs. Plus wishing Bill away would not fix all my problems. I would still have all these sups after me at some point or another. No that is not a wish I could make.

So what could I wish for? That the marriage contract was never made? Then Eric's maker would still be alive. He could show up at any time and use or hurt Eric. I am very glad that vampire is dead and his evil little vampire child too. No, even if it would be nice to wish it away, whoever set all this up, would just find another way to get Eric out of the the picture. They might even try to kill him. If they were sucessful, I would not be able to wish him back, if he met his final death. Since I would have already used my wish. So no, that would not be a good wish either.

So how do I fix this. How do I get Eric back with a wish without putting us in more danger?

I decide to think about it again after I eat. I always think better on a full stomach. I need to keep up my strength, if I hope to come up with a plan.

So I go to the kitchen and fix myself some breakfast. I start by brewing some coffee. While I am waiting for the coffee to finish, I cook some eggs and bacon. Once it is done, a get a cup of coffee and sit down to eat. When I am finished I clean up and put everything away.

Feeling slightly refreshed by eating. I decide to shower and dress for the day. If the news of Eric's marriage has gotten out I will be having unwanted visitors. I want to make sure I am dressed, so no one gets any ideas. So I shower and dress for the day.

Feeling I have myself in order, I collect a few sheets of paper and a pen and I head down to the kitchen table. It is taking all I have not to fall apart and give in to the coldness in my heart. At least I know this was not Eric's choice, but a contract that was forced upon him. If he did it of his own free will, I don't think I would have been able to go on.

I get a glass of ice tea and sit down. Time to brain storm again.

I could wish I was human. But if I did that, sups would still come after me. They most likly would not believe I was no longer a telepath and vampires would be able to glamore me. It would not help things. I guess in turn, wishing Eric was human is out for the same reasons. Every who has something against Eric would come after him and he would have no way to defend himself. Not to mention Queen Fredya would most likly kill him. She would find it disgraceful to be married to a human. No that is definitely not a good wish.

What else could I wish for. That there were no sups in the world? That would be a rather large wish, could the Cluiel dor even grant it? If it could, it still would not be a good idea, because fairies are from a different world. They would not be affected by the wish and could come here causing problems. Not to mention who knows how many other worlds have sups who come here as well. No that would leave the world open to attack. Not to mention it is not my place to make that choice for everyone on the planet. There are lots of sups out there that are perfectly happy being a sup. It is not my place to play god and make that choice for them.

What else could I wish for?... I could wish for someone to kill the Queen. But then that would still leave us open to attack. Plus would I even be allowed to leave the state to go to Eric. Would he become King if Fredya was dead. Or would someone else inherit the throne. It is my understanding that Eric is a royal consort, I don't believe that would put him next in line. Would Felipe allow me to leave and go to Eric? Or would he consider me his asset and keep me from going? Or would he kidnapping from Eric once I get there? After all the state of Ok. is not a large state and has a small vampire population. They would be no match for Felipe with 3 states worth of vampires and resources.

Since I have not come up with any solutions yet to my problem, I decide to think about what Mr C said.

Could getting my tubes tied, really keep me safe? Would it end the interest some Sups have in me? Do I ever want to consider having kids. It was once a dream of mine to have kids. But truthful the only person I would ever want to have kids with is Eric and he can't have kids. I could not even imagine having them with anyone else. I had thought at one point in time, of using the wish to wish Eric was fertile, so we could have kids together. But now I am glad that I didn't do that. Sups would always be after our kids, trying to use them for their gifts. They would be in constant danger form both my enemies and Eric's. No that is not an option. I could not knowingly put a child through that on purpose. What kind of mother would I be, to put my wants above their safty. To have kids on purpose knowing the danger and unhappiness they would face. No that is not a good idea either. Getting my tubes tied is the best option. Espeically since I don't plan to have kids anyway. It would break my heart to bring them into his world. But it would break my heart more to abort them, if someone raped me and I ended up pregnant. It is better I don't take the chance at all.

So I pick up Dr Lugwigs card and call the number. I schedule an appointment for the next day. Well that was fast and painless.

Feeling exhausted I go back to bed. Maybe I will have more ideas tomorrow.

Day 4:

I wake up and it is light out. I manged to sleep through the rest of the day and night. I am glad that Bill did not stop by again to bother me. I am not in the mood to deal with him and his bull shit. I have way to much on my mind.

Looking at the clock I see I have two hours to get ready, before I have to leave for my appointment with Dr lugwig. The appointment is at the Sup hospital I stayed at, after the fairy attack. I hope, I don't have flash backs. I still have nightmares sometimes of Tray's face as he is being stabbed and of Clancy meeting his final death for something he did not believe in. I see Claudine kitting little bootys for her babys and the blooding knitting needle. Then fairies always end up getting me and kill me in the end. I know they are gone. I saw it with my own two eyes, but my subconscious did not seem to get the message.

I quickly shower, get dresses and fix me something fast and easy to eat. Before I know it I am on my way to see Dr Lugwig.

I check in at the desk and they let her know I am here. I take a seat in the waiting room and look through the mags on the table. None of them really interest me. I really don't care who the vampire of the year is or how to win the vampire of my dreams. I only care about my vampire and only my vampire.

A moment later one of Dr Lugwigs nursey calls me back. She weights me and measures my height. Then she takes my blood pressure before taking me back to a room.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment."

Luckly I am in a different part of the hospital, from where I was last time. Nothing looks firmiler to me, for which I am thankful. I hear a knock on the door and Dr Lugwig enters.

"Miss Stackhouse." She says with a nod as she waddles in the room.

"Dr."

"I have spoken with your lawyer. He informs me that many sups are after you to produce children."

"Yes, that is what I have heard. I don't want to have children. Especially under circumstance such as those. What can be done to protect myself?"

"There are a few options. We could tie your tubes. This is quite effective in humans. But if the right fertility spell is cast on you, it could undo the surgery and cause you to get pregnant. It can also be reversed, which can be a benfit or a risk. But this would offer birth control and has minimal down time to recover, with few side effects."

"Option 2 is to remove your ovaries. This would work well because no amount of Fertility Magic could make them regrow. But this is a more invasive surgery and would require more recovery time. We could harvest and freeze the eggs from your ovaries, just in case you change your mind in the future about having kids. Or I could place a status spell on them and in the furture I could reattach them if you change your mind. But I would have to hide them, somewhere where others could not find them. One down side to this option is that you would have to be on hormone replacement therapy for the rest of your life. Their removal would cause you to go in to premature menopause. But at least you would be safe."

"Option 3 is to remove your uterus. Like the last option Fertility magic could not regrow your uterus. This is the most invasive of the options. But you could then keep your ovaries and not need hormone replacement therapy. However you would never be able to carry a child, if you change your mind in the future. You could still get pregnant, but it would be very rare and dangous, since it would be an etopic pregancy. We would have to abort the pregnancy to save your life. Since your other organs are not capable of supporting the growth of a baby."

"Normal birth control would not work, since you have to take it regularly. If someone kidnaps you for this purpose, you will not have access to your pills or shots. They would simply just wait for the birth control to wear off before impregnating you. IUD's are too easily removed to be a good option."

Wow that is a lot of information the doctor just told me.

"I will give you a few minutes to think your options over." She exits the room.

Ok. So normal birth control is not an option. Neither is IUD's. Tying my tubes sounds good, but we already know that someone used lust magic on me once. So using Fertility magic on me is not much of a jump. It is still a large risk. I would not put it past them to try again. So this is not an option for me. The next option is the one I like the best. I could have the Dr keep my overies in a status spell just in case I change my mind in the future. I really don't like the next option, because I would never want to abort a baby, even if my life was in danger. But I would if I had to. Why chance it though. Without ovaries there would be no chance at all of getting pregnant. Even if the down side is I have to take drugs for the rest of my life.

My decision made I want for the Doctor to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Day 4: Continued

A few moments later the doctor reenters the room.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes Dr. I choose to have my ovaries removed. I think it offers me the best protection. Plus if I change my mind in the future I can have them put back in."

"And you understand you will have to take hormone replacement therapy for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Ok. I will send a nurse in to prep you for surgery."

"K, Thank you." She nods and walks out.

A few moments later a nurse comes in. She takes me to a different room with a shower and hands me a hospital gown.

"Please shower and wash yourself with this anti bacterial body soap. It helps to kill germs, which helps to cut down on the chance of infection."

I take my second shower for the day and dress in a hospital gown that opens in the back. I hope I don't have to walk through the halls wearing this thing. My ass would be hanging out the back.

The nurse comes in and hands me another hospital gown for me to wear like a robe, to keep my back side from being exposed. I take the gown thankfully and put it on. She ushers me down the hall and into a surgical room and instructs me to get up on the bed.

I climb in to the bed and stare at the ceiling. This is it. From now on I will have to take hormonal medicine for the rest of my life. I will only be able to have babies, is if I have them put back in. But at least others will not be able to force their choices upon me. At peace with my decision and nothing left to do but wait, I stare at the ceiling.

The Dr walks in.

"You ready girl?" I nod.

"Well here we go. This is your Anesthesiologist. She will be putting you to sleep for the operation."

"Hello Sookie. My name is doctor Mac. I am going to put a needle in your arm then I am going to put a mask over your face. I want you to count backwards from 20. You will fall asleep fast and not feel a thing." She pats my arm in a comforting manner before going about her work. She puts a needle in my arm and hooks me up to a heart monitor, then a O2 sensor. Then she plugs them all in to some machine with a screen.

She puts the mask over my face and turns a knob on a container of gas. I start to count backwards from 20. Before I know what has happened, I am fast asleep.

Day 4: Later the same day.

I wake up with a gasp, confused about where I am. I look around taking in my surroundings. I feel two sharp pains in my lower stomach by my hips. I look down at myself and see I am wearing a hospital gown. I suddenly remember where I am and why.

I careful lift the gown and look at the two new scars on my body. They look fresh and raw and are sore to the touch. It is done. No one will use me as their personal baby making machine now.

The Dr. comes in and looks over my wounds. She pulls out a vile of blood that was hidden in her coat.

"The Viking left some of his blood with me, just in case you need it. Since he will no longer be able to come to your rescue, if you are injured. This should help your wounds to heal faster. But you will still have a scar and be sore for a few days. I am only going to apply a few drops topically. This will heal only the top layers of your skin. But it will keep the wound closed, which will keep it from getting infected, as well as speed up your recovery. I will save the rest of his blood, in case you really need it to save your life. Since the blood was given willingly by your vampire, it should save you from the bad side effects, most v users suffer from. But just in case I had a stasis spell cast on the viles to keep it them from spoiling. The status spell was just preformed on your ovaries as well. I have them well hidden in case you want them in the future."

I nod my understanding. A tear slips down my face at the news. My thoughtful Viking as always, thought of everything. He even left me some of his blood to heal me, if I need it.

I start to cry and heave, but the action itself causes me pain at the surgery site. I slowly gather myself. My Viking truly loved me. Why could I never see it before?

I stay in the hospital for 2 full days healing.

Day 7:

Dr Lugwig finally gives me the ok to leave. So I sign the needed paper work and pay for the surgery. The doctor arranges for one of her nurses to drive me home and has another nurse follow us in my car. I really need to get a new one now.

When we arrive at my home, the nurses help me out of my car. I lean on them as I make my way into my house. One helps me get in to bed and one goes to the kitchen. The second nurse comes back with a glass of water and sets it beside my bed along with some pain pills.

"Take one pill, as needed for pain, every 8 hours. While on these meds it will make it hard for you to keep track of time. So write down the time you take each pill, on this pad of paper I have left here for you. Make sure you use it. It is really bad for your liver if you take too many." I nod my understanding while the nurses gather their things and leave.

Home at last. It might not be grand, but it is mine. I some how feel much better just from being home. I guess it is being someplace familiar, makes me feel more relaxed. I pull myself out of bed and take a careful shower. At least Eric blood sealed the wounds, so I don't have to put plastic over them. Once clean I get out, brush my teeth and hair. I climb back in to bed too tired to do much else.

Day 8:

I wake up again. It is light out. I look at the clock and see I must have slept through the night and well into the next day. I carefully get up and go to the bathroom. I notice that my stomach is now where near as sore as it was yesterday. But it is still healing.

I take another careful shower and then head to the kitchen to make myself some food. I am starving.

I cook a nice breakfast and brew some coffee, then sit down and eat it at the table. The quiet of the house is consuming me. I wonder if my brother even noticed I had been gone for the past few days. Most likely not. Jason rarely notices anything, unless it has to do with him or the women he beds.

I clean up the kitchen and walk past my answering machine. The light is flashing. I push the button to hear the message.

"Sookie are you there. Arlene call out today. Can you come in and cover her shift? Anyway call me back." It was Sam. He knows I no longer work there, but I guess he must have been desperate to call. Either that or he was using it as an excuse to corner me about getting with him, now that I am free from "vile vampires". I sigh to myself before the next message plays.

"Neice. It has been a while since we have seen you. We should get together and… what is it you always say…. Catch up? Yes I believe that it is Catch up." Dermot hangs up without saying anything else.

"Sookie, Alcide here. I was wondering if you were busy. Maybe we could go out sometime. Anyway call me." I am sure he has heard about Eric as well. Well they all can just keep waiting for me to call them back. I don't feel like dealing with any of them today. That being the last message and walk back down the hall and climb in bed. I need my body to heal as quickly as possible. I have a feeling things will be hitting the fan soon.

Day 9:

I wake up and head to the bathroom to do my morning ritual. Then I head to the kitchen and make breakfast. I am starving since I have not been eating as well as I should have, for the past few days. So I make myself double servings. I notice my body almost feels back to normal. I feel my strength returning and the surgical site is no longer sore to the touch. It only hurts now when I move a certain way. I need to go out today and get my prescription filled for Hormone therapy. I started having hot and cold flashes last night. I must be running low on estrogen. I should buy some soy milk as well. Gran used to swear by it as a cure for her menopause.

I don't see any new messages on the machine, so I grab my keys and library books. I head out into town and stop at the library. I check out some new books. If I need to rest for a few more days, at least I will have something interesting to read. Then I stop by the pharmacy and get my new prescription. Before I know it I am on my way home.

I pull my car over by my mailbox to check my mail. It has been a while since I last checked it, so it should be building up. I pull out a rather large stack of letters and advertisements. I throw them into the front seat of my car and drive up to the house.

I go inside, carrying everything from my trip and put the mail down on the counter. Still no new messages on the answering machine. So I put everything away and take my pills. Time for lunch. I make myself a turkey sandwich and pick up one of the books I checked out to read while I eat. Once done eating I clean up my mess.

After sitting there thinking for a while, I wonder if Dr. Lugwig could get me some unwanted ovaries. She could put them in a specimen jar and inject them with silver and lemon. Then I could show this to all the sups who want to force me to reproduce with them. Seeing is believing, as they say. It might prevent them from trying to force themselves on me, since they will know it will be pointless. Which in turn, would save me a whole lot of problems and future heart ache. So I make a call into Dr. Lugwig. I sit on hold, while they page her to the phone. A good while later she picks up.

"What do you need my Dear. Are you having problems with the surgical site?"

I inform the doctor of my plan. She agrees it would be a good idea. There is no denying the evidence when it is there, in your face. She tells me she will contact a local medical college and make the request. She approves of injecting them with silver and lemon. Since it will keep sups from stealing them to harvest the eggs or doing a DNA analysis on them. We don't want them to find out they are not mine. The silver will keep them from being useful to Weres and Lemon will keep them being useful to Fairies. Plus Lemon is very acidic and will slowly erode the ovaries away. So they would be too acidic to be able to use them on humans or any other sups as well. I win all the way around. The Doctor informs me she should have them by the end of the day and will send someone over with them. She quickly hangs up figuring there is nothing left to talk about. I just shake my head while staring at the phone. Sups have no phone etiquette what so ever.

Just then I hear a knock on the door. I walk to the front of the house to answer it.

It is Sam.

"Hey Chere, how you doing? I just heard through the grape vine what happened with Eric."

He takes me into a hug.

I keep my shields down so I can hear his thoughts. I have to know if what Mr C said is really true.

_At least she is away from those blood suckers now. She is too good for them. She should be with me in the sunlight. I can marry her and give her children. Our children would be like no others. They would be able to shift, have the spark and have telepathy. They would powerful indeed. Now I just have to convince her to marry me. I will be greatly rewarded by both the fae and Felipe. They gave me their word that they would leave her alone, if I can get her pregnant. Then she would be free from all their bull shit._

I let out a little sob in shock and sorrow. Sam was in on it too. Sam who I always thought was a true friend. He is doing it to protect me, in his own mind, but he was still betraying me all the same.

I pull back from him and sob. I have lost another friend. But I guess he never really was a friend at all.

"Chere, it will be ok. You still have me. I will marry you and we could have a nice family together. We could be happy and grow old together. All you have to do is accept." He says this thinking I am afraid of being alone, rather than the fact that I just heard his true intentions.

"Sam… I am sorry. But I do not love you." I say still consumed with my sorrow.

"That is ok Chere. Maybe in time you will learn to love me. I can protect you. You would never have to worry again." Why is it that the Sup men in my life seem to think I can't make it, unless I have a sup man there to tell me what to do. It not like being with him will keep others from coming after me. That is one major thing I have learned, from all I have been through. Others will always come.

"NO Sam! I will not marry you! ...I do not want to marry you! I do not want to grow old with you! And I definitely do not want to have children with you! It is you who wants children, not me! Why would I want children? So all the sups in the world could put them in danger, use them and abuse them, like they have done to me? No, No , NO! I will not have children!"

"You can't still be hung up on that Vampire! He was just using you and left you when something better came along." I slap him clear across his face.

"You know nothing Sam Merlotte! Eric is the only one for me and if I can't have him, I will have no one. Why could you never see that I loved him and he loved me! Why couldn't you be happy for me and support me, like a good friend should, rather than always trying to bring me down? I loved him Sam. He was the love of my life. You can never replace him. You will never be him."

"You and your fucking vampires Sookie! Do you not see all the danger they put you in? I could love you and protect you, yet you through it back in my face because I am not a fucking vampire."

"Is that what you truly believe? It is just because you are not a vampire? No Sam. If you would have asked me out during the first 5 years I worked at Merlotte's, I would have gladly went out with you. We could have built a relationship and then I might have grown to love you. But no, you never asked me out once, in the first 5 years you knew me. Why? Because you were not interested in me, until vampires came along and wanted me. That is your own fault. You waited till I fell in love with someone else, before you made a move. You didn't share your secret with me, even though you knew I was different too. By the time you decide to ask me out, you were clearly in the best friend zone. You had your chance. It is not my fault, you never took the chance in the 5 years you had."

Sam looks resigned to my words. Now he knows how I truly feel.

"Do you even know or care where I have been for the past few days? Well let me tell you. I was made aware of how all you sups, are working together to force me to get pregnant. Well that won't be happening now. I got my ovaries removed."

I pull up my shirt, lower the hem of my pants a few inches, to show the mostly healed scars. Sam looks at me, with big shocked eyes. He slowly takes in the sight of my scars. I guess he never thought I would go through with something like this to protect myself. He always assumed that I wanted children and would not be happy without them. But now he knows he is clearly mistaken. While it might be true in a perfect world, without Sups after me. But the reality is, it is not true in this world, the real world. I will not birth children just to have their lives in constant danger.

After a few moments Sam's eyes lose their unfocused look and I see the reality of it finally starting to hitting him. Now he knows I refuse to be his wife and I will never be his baby mama. Ever. He has nothing to stand on.

"So no, I will not be having your children or anyone else's! You get out and don't come back! You hear me Sam Merlotte?"

Sam stands from the couch without another word, looks at me, shakes his head and leaves through the front door. Well that is one Sup down and just a few more to go. At least that is one less, I will have to worry about trying to use me. I can't believe he made deals with the Fae and Felipe.

I guess he was never truly my friend after all. Just someone pretending to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Day 9: Continued

After Sam departure, I really don't know what to do with myself. Maybe I should finally look through that large looming pile of mail, I have been voiding. I have put it off long enough.

Lets see what we have. An electric bill, a coupon and flyer for the Piggly Wiggly. An advertisement for a new restaurant in Shreveport. The coupon clipper and the Mortgage bill. At least I can pay that off now.

I wonder if they money that Eric gave me was his way to pay me off, like Bill tried to do when he left me for Lorena? No, I can't think like that. He didn't just give me some money. He gave me all his money and companies. He left himself with practically nothing. I wish I knew what he was thinking at the time. He didn't even say goodbye to me. I sigh.

Then I see it. A fancy envelope, with Eric's handwriting on it, sitting on top of the pile of mail. I pick it up carefully, as if it was a snake coiled and ready to strike. Was this Eric's goodbye to me? I open the envelope with a heavy heart.

_Sookie,_

_I am sorry I was not able to say our goodbye in person. But I was forbidden to contact you by Felipe. He was having me followed and having my every minute accounted for. There is much, I wished I said to you, while I still had the chance. _

_We never did have our talk. I know you feel that I have wronged you in the past and been high handed over the course of our relationship. However I did these things to protect you in my own way. I want to address a few of them from my point of view, since we never had a chance to clear the air and discuss them between us._

_When I tricked you into taking my blood, I suspected that Bill was trying to turn you into his thrall. He wanted you to be at his beck and call, to take away your free will. Because you couldn't be glamoured. I didn't want that for you. I enjoyed your fire and tenacity to much to allow that to happen. I could not stand to see you lose it, to the likes of Bill Compton. I knew giving you even a small amount of my blood, would help to break the blood spell you were under. I was hoping it would give you enough of an opening, to see for yourself, what Bill was up to and his true colors. The increased attraction was just an added bonus for me, as far as I was concerned. I also longed to be able to feel you. You are such an interesting and amazing creature Sookie. You were like a puzzle I had no chance of ever figuring out. I wanted to feel your emotions, to help me understand you. I also felt the needed to be able to sense if you were in danger. Since Bill, epically failed to keeping you safe at every turn. I realize now that this made you question your feelings for me, but I felt it was necessary to save you from Bill's clutches._

_When I awoke from my curse, I was confused as to why I was at your house. You avoided me in the past and acted as if you didn't care for me. You always said in your most colorful ways, that you weren't interested. But I could smell myself all over you and your house. I did not know what to make of it. Pam told me what she knew about my missing time. But it left alot of answered questions. I couldn't see how we could have grown so close, in such a short period of time. I thought she was mistaken. I am sorry for my harsh words and leering at you, after I woke for the night. I did not know what had passed between us. But I had a strong inkling that something had happened. I felt leery of the new emotions you brought out in me and thought it best to ignore them ._

_When I started to grow more curious about my feelings for you, I asked you about what happened between us. But you would never tell me. Maybe you thought I would not believe you? I was unsure of your reasons. So when you asked me for help, I saw it as the perfect opportunity to get the information, you had been with holding from me. I was shocked by what you said transpired. I did not know how to react to the information. So I went to an old standard. Scare them. I see now how wrong my reaction was. And yet somehow you forgave me._

_In regards to our marriage, I took the knife with me when we slide down the side of the hotel at Rhodes. It was the only item I took, besides you and Pam. I did this because I knew even then, I wanted you to be my wife. I did not know why I wanted this, but took the knife with me anyway on instinct. I did not think you would accept my proposal, even for your own protection. So I tricked you into it. For this I am sorry. I see now that if I would have simply asked you marry me and told you why_ I _wanted you to be my wife, then you would have accepted our marriage and me. It was my high handedness and bucking of your Human traditions, that angered you into not accepting our marriage._

_I don't know why, you stopped me that one night from telling you how I felt about you. But I must tell you now. I have never felt, what I feel for you, with anyone else. I did not even have such feelings for my human wife. For me you were the one. My Valkyrie. My light in the dark. I knew, I should have told you before, but I was worried about you running from me. Looking back on things now, I see how many mistakes I made with you. _

_After planning our battle with Victor together, I realize that I could have included you in many of my other plans, for the things we faced together in the future. You could handle it. Instead of me throwing you blind into situations, with little information, to understand what was going. I now know doing so, made it harder to protect yourself, rather than easing you fears._

_I should have told you about the contract and Fredya. But once I read it, I did not think it would be possible to break it, even though I still held hoped I would find a way. So I decided to spend as much time with you as possible, just in case I could not find a way out of it. I knew without a way out, I would need to draw on the memories of our time together, to get me through the hard times to come. But I realize now that I should have told you. We could have worked on it together and possibly found a way to end the contract. But I was concerned that you would run from me, the moment you heard about the contract. I wanted to spend as much of the time I had left with you, in peace. I did not want to tant it with fights between us. But now I know, I should have told you. Pam should not have had to go against me, to tell you. For that I am sorry. I just didn't want us to end._

_The day you ended the bond was the worse day of my life. At first I was devastated thinking that I had lost you to your human death. But to find out you removed the bond on purpose, because you did not trust your feelings for me, that was even more painful. You broke my heart. I miss our bond every day. But since I was forced to marry another, it is most likely for the best. I would not want burden you with my sorrow and turmoil through the bond. Although feeling your life force, knowing that you were still alive and well would have given me a lot of peace._

_The time I spent with you while I was curse was the happiest time of my life. I had hoped when we married, we would live together again, like we did during that time. I loved rising for the night to find you waiting for me and hearing about your day. I remember how we would talk and make love. I felt so happy and complete. The truth of the matter is, I would have gladly given it all up for you. Being sheriff meant nothing to me, it was just something I did to fill the boredom in my life, before you entered it. It was also a way to keep me in the loop on political on goings, to protect me and mine. I wanted to quit and move in with you, but I knew I would need my position to protect you. If I was not Sheriff, anyone could have taken you from me and I would not have the power or reinforcements to assist me._

_I had my lawyers looking over the contract for months, looking for a loop hole I could use. The only ones they were able to find, were if I made you vampire. Than the contract would be voided, since you would have the same rights as another Vampire in a court. I was tempted to do so, the night of the battle with Victor. I just had to keep you with me. But Bill was actually correct for once. It was not right for me to force this choice upon you. Even though I would like nothing better, then to keep you with me for eternity. The choice must be yours and I know you never wanted to be vampire._

_The other choice would be to become King. As King I could void the contract. But with Felipe having 3 states worth of Vampires, I would need to amass quite an army to overtake him. After dealing with Victor and the repercussions of his death, there was not enough time for me to do so. My every move was being watched closely by Felipe and Fredya._

_The penalty for not following through with the contract was final death and all my assets would become property of the Felipe and Fredya. Even as my wife, you are still a human in the eyes of vampire law and are considered an asset. I could not allow for you to be passed to either of them, after my death. I was able to work into the contract that you would not be passed to any vampires,_ _unless you choose it, when our marriage was voided. Felipe seems to be under the misconception that you would choose to be Bill's or his, of your own free will. Most likely Felipe got this idea from Bill himself._

_The only other way for me to get out of the contract was if Fredya dies. But the contract states that it cannot be done my hand, by someone I hired or trade favors for. Once again the penalty for this would be final death. The contract also states that Pam must come with me and all Area 5 vampires, except Bill are not allowed near you. Unfortunately Pam is forbidden to contact you, after she calls to inform you I have remarried. Felipe and Fredya wanted you to know as soon as it happens. Fredya is under the misconception that if she marries me, she will get you as well. She thinks you would be willing to follow me to Oklahoma and be my mistress. She thinks she is going to be getting not only me, but my money, my power and a Telepath as well out of this deal. But she is wrong. Fredya is a harsh and bitter Queen, if you follow me all you will find are death and pain. It is better for you to stay were you are. I know you would never be willing to be my mistress and I wouldn't want you to degrade yourself by doing so. You are my chosen wife, not my mistress._

_If you find yourself in trouble, I called in my favor with Thaila. She will assist you if needed. But only use this favor if you have no other choices. Since it would put you both in danger and the favor is only good for one time. I have enclosed her number to an untraceable phone she uses. Only contact her in this manner. The phones at Fangtasia are tapped by the King._

_I also must warn you of the requests I have received, over the years for your services. I have received many requests from vampires to taste you, bed you and to use you for your Telepathy. So if you must run, go to Stan Davis. He is the most trust worthy of the American Vampire monarchs or at least as trust worthy as any vampire can be. If you agree to work for him, he will respect you choice to not be bitten or bedded by vampires. But you would have to work for him and take his blood, so he can find you if you are kidnapped. I have called in favors with him and he will protect you and hide you, if you need to run. _

_You also need to be aware of requests I have received from other Sups groups. The requests were from the Long tooth pack, other were packs from around the country, Sam and the Fairies. They all wish to use you for breeding purposes. I don't know if Mr Cataliades has spoken to you yet, but there are things you can do to protect yourself. Speak with him, Lover. I trust him and so did your Grandfather Fintan. He will point you in the right direction._

_Finally I know you are wondering about the money and assets I left you. I know you most likely think I am trying to buy you off, like Bill tried to do. But that is not the case. I know you that you did not recognize our marriage, due to not knowing you were marrying me at the time. Nor did I ask you properly according to your human customs. But to me you are my true wife. I choose you. Not for money or rank or because of a contract. I choose you for you. As your husband is it my duty to care for you. I know you must think this is high handed of me. But now you have the money to move somewhere safer, go on the run, hire body guards, hire witches for protection spells or hire an army if need be. _

_Another reason I left you the money, is because I don't want Fredya to have it. She is forcing this contract on me because she wants my money, my power, my clout, my favors, my fighting ability and arm candy for her bed. I want her to gain as little as possible out of this contract, for what she has done to us. She put this into motion, because she wants to take over other kingdoms. She thinks many will be afraid to attack her or fight her, with me by her side. I might be force to marry her, but I will not help her or defend her in any way. I will not waste my money, my clout or favors on her. I will only do what I have to, to forefill the minium requirements of the contract. I will do so to guarantee your safety, Pam's safety, as well as mine own. That means if someone attacks her I will not defend her, nor am I require to by the contract. I only, cannot kill her myself or hire or order someone to kill her._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I cannot go to my final death leaving you behind, with so many enemies after you. I might not be able to do much to help you now. But at least with me still among the undead, I can call in my favors to help you, if need be. This would not happen if I met the true death. Per Vampire custom, my favors die with me. If you need to contact me, you can reach me through Mr Cataliades. Fredya cannot deny me, an audience with my lawyer._

_I love and want only you. You are my one and only true wife. Fredya is nothing more that a contractual obligation, I must forfill to keep my undead life._

_Stay safe Lover and trust no one._

_Eric_

By the time I finish reading the letter I am bawling my eyes out in tears. He really did love me as much I loved him. I clutch his letter to my chest, sobbing. Why did I waste so much time pushing him away? We could have been truly happy.

I walk down the hall still clutching the letter to my chest. I crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep, holding on to his letter for dear life.


	4. Letter to bully reviewers

Hello readers

Here on fanfiction some reviewers are attacking writers for fun. I had the original reviews posted, but I have removed them, because people were missing the point. Yes these reviews that I posted were a **1** on the scale of 1 to 10 on the annoyance scale and rude scale. But the rude reviewers often start off at a 1 and grow to a 10, the more chapters you write and post. So just because they started off this time at a 1, does not mean that they would not have gone to a 10, like they did last time I posted a story, if I said nothing.

Because of reviewers like this, that some of the greatest writers on Fanfiction stop writing. These writers stories were amazing and they are depriving the world by not writing. All this because of these useless bullies.

* * *

**Some** of you, pointed out that if book writers who publish books reacted this way, they would never publish books. This is true. But professional writers at least make enough money to cover the cost of depression meds, when they get bad reviews and hire a professional to talk to about it, even if they are small time. Best selling writers often have managers, editors, publishers, pr consultants and image consultants to help protect them. They also have people who read their mail and email from the general public, to weed out the hateful mail. Some write under a pen name, so they can go out food shopping or to walmart with out being harassed by readers. That is not so for the writers on here, since they do this for free. They do not have a whole team of people protecting them.

This is not the major league(reaching the best seller list), it is not even the minor league (being published), this is a sandbox for people to practice, so one day they might be good enough to enter the minor or major league. This is a place for the next Steven King, Edger allen poe, Charlene Harris, or Stephanie Meyer to practice their craft and get better at it. So maybe one day, when they have more confidence and master writing, they might write a big hit we all will enjoy. They do not come here to get bashed. They come here to practice. We are not professionals. Compared to proffessionals we are children in writing, we are only here to practice.

Some of us are elementary school writers (writing for less than 1 year), some are middle school writers (writing 1 to 3 years) and some are high school writers(writing 4 to 6 years.) or college writers (7 to 15 years). Of course there are some Doogie Houser writers out there, that are so naturally and insanely gifted that they get published, while they are still in their elementy school (writing for less than 1 year) or middle school writing(writing 1 to 3 years) group.

This site is like Boys playing baseball on a field in their neighbors back yard for free and inviting people from their neighborhood to come watch for fun. A bunch of neighbors show up. Most of the neighbors realize that they are just practicing for fun and are not professionals. But a few of the neighbors are fans of professional Base ball. They sit there to insult and humiliate the players for not being as good as major ledgers. Or this could be a kids game for 6 years olds and having angry parents yelling and insulting the kids for not being as good as professionals. When people yell and insult kids at those games, they get thrown out and never let back in. Only on this site when people insult the kids(new and growing writers) and coaches, **some** people think it is ok because this is public site. And since it is public that means people can be as mean to the kids(writers) as they want. And the kids should just grow thicker skin and get over it. And the coach should find another job if they don't like getting hit and yelled at by parents. Or the kids should just stop playing base ball in their neighbors yard. Or these kids on a sports team, who play for exercise(practice) and to be around other kids (new writers), shouldn't play anymore, if they can't handle the parents yelling. These people are not showing any of the kids the right way to hold the bat, how to slide into base or even teaching them the rules of the game, they are just being mean on purpose. That not right.

I am setting up a new site and will be moving all my stories over to it, except for the first chapter of each story. I have already moved Bill gets told and Eric get Laid to my new site. Once this story is complete, I will leave it here for about a week, before deleting it and moving it to my site. There is a link on my profile page to my wordpress site.

I will continue to support new and growing writers on Fanfiction by reviewing, since that is mostly what I do on here anyway. This way I will be there to inform them of other sites they can move to, when this happens to them.

I invite those who are peaceful readers and writers to my site, who are just looking for something to read for free, for fun or a fellow peaceful writer trying to help me improve. On my site I will require everyone to log in to review.

* * *

Response to some reviews of this chapter:

I have had to address a few responses to chapter 4 that were similar, in thinking this was an attack against them. Also one said this was not a chapter and that upset them. For that I am sorry. With the exception of this chapter, I will not post anything but the story from now on. So if you do not want to read any of my response to bullies, delete chapter 4 updates. As you can see I named this chapter letter to bully reviewers. It show up as this on the update emails. Just delete it if you only want to read chapters.

**This is my response to the 99.9 percent of normal reviewers, who log on and leave reviews or Guest reviewers who leave there name or user name in their review.**

I believe everyone in this world is special and worthy whether they are as smart as me or not. I have my own weakness and faults just like everyone else. I am not perfect. If everyone was like me the world would be a different place, because there would only be one story buildings, since I am afraid of heights and would be unwilling to climb up there to put on a roof. If everyone one was like me, there would be only 3 outfits in the whole world, because I am not good with fashion and would only design pants, in two colors. As you can see I also have a temper when someone picks on someone else, who is unable to defend themselves. I am short and 40 pounds overweight. I have gray hair at age 35 and bad teeth, even after spending $40,000 to fix them, due to lack of vitamin D, because I spend too much time online. But I always try to do what I think is right. That is who I am and I am fine with not being perfect and don't expect others to be.

See what upsets me about those reviews was not what they said, but the fact the "Guest" reviewer leaves review that are hateful and don't leave their name, because they know what they are saying is hateful and wrong. They don't sign in with their user name, because they don't want to face what others on fanfiction would say to them, because of their hateful words. I have known 30 excellent writers that receive much, much worse reviews than the two I received and it destroyed them. They stop writing and had problems getting through the day, I will not say who these writers are to protect them.

If you don't like my writing that is fine. You can say, " I hate this story, it is not for me." That is your right. You can say "I hate your plot, it is unbelievable." or " Sookie would not do that." or " your grammar and spelling suck" which would be completely true, my spelling and grammar really do suck.

But these Guest reviews say rude things, that get worse and worse each and every time, that are not true or just plan hateful for no reason. These reviewers start of small like what they say to me, than grow in meanness each time. By the time the writer reaches chapter 20, they are insulting them as a woman, as human beings, insulting their race, their creed, their tax bracket. These are personal attacks. I have seen some of these hateful reviews to other writers, with my own eyes and received them on my other stories.

Now once again, these two reviews left for me, this time were not that bad. Matter of fact I thought they were funny. But I believe these are the same reviewers who are hateful on purpose. It is most likely only 1 or 2 people doing this to us all. They leave reviews as a guest with no name and they are doing this on purpose, to hurt people for fun. It is wrong to hurt people for fun. I would respond to them in private, but they refuse to leave their name, so the only way to contact them, is to call them out through a chapter post. I have avoided responding in such a way in the past, because I did not want to offend the 99.9 percent of reviewers and readers, who give honest, real reviews in their own name.

I am following 5,000 stories. I used to get 80 update emails a day, now I am luck if I get 5 a day in the Sookie and True blood categories. Some days I get no updates at all. That is because the writers are leaving or have stop posting all together.

Like I have said to other reviewers. My grandmother told me back in the day, when a bully comes after you, you stand your ground. You don't run, you don't hide, you don't avoid or ignore it, you fight back. If you fight back the bully will learn that you are not a push over to be abused and won't do it anymore. This was me fighting back. If it offended you I am sorry. It was** not** meant for 99.9 percent of reviewers who review logged in with their account or sign on as a guest and add their name to the post. It is the ones who don't log in and don't add their name to the review and then write hate. They would never in a million years say the things they said, if they were logged in, because they know they are wrong, so they hide behind being a guest. They say things I would not say to a dog, forget another human being, who never did anything to me or anyone else.

You are not hiding. You are not insulting me, you are telling me what you think. Which is fine. It is your right as a human being. If you are American, it is your right under the 1st Amendment. It is your right to write what you want, believe what you want. I believe in this with all of my being. So what you are doing so is fine and I have no problem with you or what you do.

But reviewing hate is not right. I have been using this site for about 4 years, this is the first I have said anything about it and I have received much nastier reviews before and just ignored them. But that was before they started making some writers depressed.

What truly bothers me is they are picking on people not strong enough to defend themselves. People who are already sad and depressed or emotional and write to lift themselves up. These Guest reviewers they think this is a funny sport, to pick on people.

See I am a person of action. If I saw someone pushed onto the tracks, I would jump down and help them if there was time and I could do so safely. If I could not do so safely, I would call out to them and reach down my hand to pull them up, up until the last moment a could. If I saw someone choking while I was out living my life, I would give them the Heimlich maneuver to save their life, even if I did not know them. If I saw someone having a heart attack, I would give them CPR and call 911 to save them. If someone is broken down on the side of the road and I have time and my kids are not with me, I will and have stopped to help them. I would change their tire, give their battery a jump or take them to a gas station and buy them some gas. If I can afford to and someone in front of me in line does not have enough money to buy their food I will pay the difference. See for me it is about action and doing the right thing. I am not a person who stands by and does nothing.

I have no problem what so ever with negative reviews. Just problems with hateful reviews especially left to other writers. If I stand back and say nothing about what they are doing, then in my mind I am just as bad as they are. It would be like when I see a bully beating up the smart kid or the fat kid or a kid with a big nose or pimples at school and standing there and just watching, instead of trying to help get the bully off of him and file report against the bully, even if the bully will come after me. If this offends you than I am sorry, but I will not sit back and do nothing while other people beat people up with their words. It is wrong. I will fight back and stand up for them. If you don't agree with me, that is fine, it is your right. It will sadden me to lose you as a reader, but doing the right thing is not always pretty and comes at a cost. If this is the cost than I understand and wish you a happy, for filling and peaceful life, filled to the brim with love and happiness. And will understand that you are doing what you think is right, by not reading and reviewing again. It is your choice and I respect it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Day 10:

I wake from a restless sleep. I had dreamed that Eric was laying here with me, holding me telling me everything would be ok. He tried to consoled me, telling me that we would find a way to be together again.

Since I had the bond removed, I know these dreams are of my own making and not created by his blood. I truly dreamed about him with my own free will. Which only makes me regret having the bond remove even more.

My sweet, loving Viking held me, caressed me with loving hands, saying goodbye and explaining things to me just like he did in the letter.

It breaks my heart. He was the one for me too. I was so afraid to tell him. So afraid to love him, the way I wanted to. Everyone one I love dies, leaves me or betrays me. I thought if I didn't say the words, that somehow it would protect him, keep him safe and with me. Clearly I was wrong. Losing Eric, has been a rude wake up call for me.

Why do I think this way. What cause me to be this way? I guess maybe the reason, stems from what has happened to me, in my life. First it was my parents who died and left me. Then Grandpa died. Then Aunt Linda died of cancer and Gran was murdered. Uncle Bartlet abused me. Then Hadley became a drug addict, stole from Gran, disappeared and sold me out to the Queen. Bill lied to me, used me, raped me and betrayed me. And Claudine died trying to protect me. Everyone leaves me in the end.

It is not really a surprise, that I have such a hard time trusting Eric with my heart. After what happened with Bill I was devastated. But the straw that broke the camel's back, was when Eric woke up not remembering our time together. That was what truly broke me. I had tried so hard no to open my heart to him. But how could I not. He was sweet, kind and unjaded by life. He listened to me with rabid attention. We had fun and laughed together. He even stood up for me, in a room full of Sups. To him I was not just some human or crazy Sookie. I was his Sookie. I felt loved, understood and truly alive for the first time in my life. But then having him suddenly return to his normal self... Where he talked to me, like I was just some common girl he lusted after. After lossing him like that, it truly and deeply broke my heart. The conversations, the kindness and intmatacy we shared, was gone. Completely gone. As if it never happened at all. It was as if it was nothing more but a fading dream, existing only in my mind.

Since then, I was always afraid he would leave me just like everyone else I ever loved. After all he did leave me once, what would stop him from leaving again.

Now he really has, left me.

But he left me not because he died or because he wanted to. But because of a stupid contract. A stupid contract made by his sexually abusive, controlling, finally dead maker. If it wasn't for that stupid contract, he would have never left me. He wanted me for eternity. I sigh. At least now I know, why I have abandonment issues and can try to avoid falling into the same pit falls.

I have to figure out a way to get him back. I do not think I can make it living the next 100 days without him, forget the next one hundred years. But what can I do? I am just a human, with a dash of fairy and a telepath quirk. I have no powers to help in a fight.

I stare off into nothing, hoping a helpful thought would hit me.

I take his letter and lovingly place it in the box where I keep the other keepsakes of our relationship. I paw through the box touching each memento fondly, remembering where each item came from. There were the bullets he took for me in Dallas, when he shielded me with his own body. All the letters and invites he sent me over the years. Even the party invite for Dracula night is in there. I caress each item, remember the times, we spent together. After what feels like a few minutes, but truly could have been hours, I but everything back in the box and close the lid. If I want to come up with a plan, I can't sit here living in the past.

I head to the bathroom to prepare for the day. I shower, brush my hair and teeth. I don't really feel like doing anything, but I know I must keep going. This problem would not solve it self and clearly Eric was all out of options.

I dress in comfortable jeans and one of Eric's old T shirts. He had left at my house, a few weeks back, when he had to leave in a rush. It still just barely smells of him. I breath it in and let his smell comfort me for a moment. Wearing his shirt, helps me to feel closer to him.

I know, I need to look presentable today, just in case any unwanted sups show up. Even if I am not in the mood to deal with them.

I head over to my jewelry box and pull out the pendant that Mr. C gave me. It looks like a white snow flake, sprinkled with white diamonds. I dig in my jewelry box to find a silver chain, so I can wear it around my neck. The chain was my Grans. I remember the story about it well.

Gold was really expensive at the time and the law said each person was only allowed one gold item. Since my grandparents wedding bands were gold, that was their one item. The government was buying up gold at the time, to fill up Fort knox, attempting to strengthen the economy. So my Grandpa could not afford gold and wasn't allowed to buy it. Because of this law, most jewerely at the time was made of silver, causing the price of silver to go up as well. So Grandpa took some extra side jobs. He saved a little money here and there for months, to buy a silver chain for her birthday. She used to tell me the story behind it, everytime she put the necklace on. She deeply loved my Grandpa and love to relive her memories of him. She felt it kept her memory of him alive. So she would recount stories of their past, to her grandchildren,every chance she would get.

I put the pendant on the chain and place it around my neck. Then I hide it under my shirt. I don't want anyone to see it and find a way to counteract its magic. I hope this will work to protect me from spells like Mr C said.

I head to the kitchen and make some coffee. Then I dig around in the Frig, until I find what I need to make biscuits and gravy. While I am cooking, I am thinking over what Eric said in his letter.

He said that he left me the money so I could move, hire guards, hire witches to cast protection wards or hire an army.

Let me think about the first item. Should I move? I really don't think I need to move at the moment. But too many Sups know where I live, which is a large risk. This is evident by all the unwanted Sup visitors, always showing up at my house. There are others Sups who don't know where I live. But they can easily look me up in the phonebook or simply ask anyone in town. Everyone knows where I live and humans don't know when to keep their mouth shut. Right now, there are a lot of different Sups after me. I am sure more will be after me in the future. If I moved it would be harder for them to find me. At least for a while.

But I don't want to leave Grans house. It's all I have left of her and it's my home. Not to mention all my wonderful memories with Eric. I will never be able to look at my shower the same way again.

I glance at the fireplace and I can see a ghost of us laying together, talking and laughing. I shake myself out the memory.

Moving might be a good idea. But I don't think such drastic action is yet called for. I am hoping that most Sups will lose interest in me, once they know I am off the baby maken market.

Besides, if I move before letting everyone know, about my operation, they will continue to hunt for me. They might even try to kidnap me and possibly try to rape me. They could do all this, before I even got the chance to tell them, I was no longer fertile. No, if I let everyone know before moving, it would cut down the number of Sups after me.

Not to mention, having less people after me, would raise my chances of staying hidden for the long haul. So I need to inform Alcide, Claude and Dermot as well as Bill and Felipe. So moving would be a bad idea, until I let everyone know. But once everyone knows, this could be a good idea.

I wonder if a witch can use a spell to magically move my house to another location. That is something to think about for later.

Then in his letter he suggested hiring body guards. But where could I find one? Tray is dead. Bubba and Pam are not allowed near me and the Long Tooth pack wants me to be their Packmasters baby mama. Then the Fae either think I should either die for being a halfbreed or used to make an army of fairies, immune to lemon and iron, while keeping their spark.

Who does that leave? Hiring guards from another realm, like that King did back in Rhodes? How could I even hire one? I remember them saying you needed a witch to summon them. I wonder if Amelia or Octavia could perform the spell?

Which then brings me to the Witches wards and Amelia. I don't truly know if I can trust her anymore. Who knows if the wards she put up, are even still there. She could have removed or changed them, the last time she was here.

They always say hind sight is 20/20. Looking back, I realize I let my fear get in the way of Love and my common sense. I find it kinda odd, how gun hoe Amelia was about ending our bond. She understood how I felt about Eric. I was just hurt and confused by my past and my insecurity's. I mean, my mind still has a hard time believeing that Eric loves a girl like me. But my heart knows the truth and it had always known. I just had a server case of denial. She knew my past, my issues and how I felt about him, but she did it anyway.

She didn't even truly; try to talk me out of it. And believe me when she really wants to talk me out of something, she won't shut up or give up. She screams it over and over again in her head, until I feel like my head is fixing to explode. She really didn't much effort into to change my mind. Not like she had in the past. It felt like she was putting on a show. That should have been a giant red flag right there. Then moments after the bond was broken, she ran out to a bar and went shooting off her mouth to anyone who would listen. She practically told every sup in the bar, in her supposedly drunken state. Then she had the audacity to invited Alcide into my house and bed. Naked…. Maybe, someone got to her. Did someone pay her too remove the bond? Or maybe this is how she was repaying me, for her losing Tray? Loss of Love, for loss of Love? I don't think I can trust her anymore or her words or wards.

But Octavia was always a good friend to me. Plus since she is older, she is more set in her ways. She would not be as easy swayed by power, money or revenge. I should call her and ask her to come stay with me for a few days and check on my wards. Maybe she could even teach me how to make a few and how to reinforce them. After what happened with Thing 1 and Thing 2, I would like to extend the wards out to cover my whole property. But I will have to make sure to check her mind, to make sure she is not in on anything.

I pull the biscuits out of the oven and turn off the gravy. I am not really all that hungry right now. Cooking is just very calming for me and helps me think. Its something I used to do with Gran, when I had a bad day.

I walk over to my phone book and look up Octavia. I dial her number.

"Hello"

"Hey Octavia, its Sookie."

"Oh, Sookie dear, it is nice to hear from you."

"How are you? Life been treat'n you well?"

"Well, as well as my old bones could expect… I heard about the contract and what happened to your marriage. I am so sorry Sookie. Do you need me? I can come down and visit you for a while. Even if you seem to be handling it, better then I thought you would. I know how deeply you cared for him. Even if you denied it at every turn."

I sniffle into the phone.

"I can't believe Amelia went against my wishes and broke your bond. I told that girl not to do it. But she did it anyway. I told her there was real love there and real love was not to be tampered with. I am so sorry, I could not talk her out of it. But with the way things turned out, perhaps it was for the best."

I let a few sobs over take me.

"Oh my sweet girl."

"Octavia…. Could.. you.. come.. and stay with me?" I take one or two cleaning breaths to calm myself, before I am able to continue.

"I could use your help and I need a sounding board. I have so many questions. I don't know what I should do. I keep going over the options in my head. But I am not sure. I could really use your guidance." She wasn't Gran, but she wasn't far behind. I could use her comfort and life experience.

"No problem Sookie dear. I will back a few bags, call my daughter to let her know I am going out of town and be on my way. My new husband is away visiting his mother for a few weeks, so I would be more than happy to keep you company for a while. Do you need me to refresh any of your wards? Should I bring any supplies?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You are a god send! I would really like you to check and reinforce my wards. I am worried they are no longer there. I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me a few protective wards, I could do myself. Plus I was hoping to talk to you about a few other spells."

"Ok, so I will pack anything that is rare or hard to find in Shreveport. I will catch the first grey hound into town. I will see you tomorrow. I must go, I have things to prepare."

"I will have a ticket waiting for you at the station, under your name. Thank you so much Octavia."

"Think nothing of it. You are like a daughter to me. At times you have been more of a daughter to me, then my own flesh and blood." Click.

I take another deep cleansing breath. At least reinforcements will be her soon. I really could use the help.

I get a fresh cup of coffee and sit down at the table to think things through again. I really should have started thinking about these things years ago. Instead I put them on the back burner and ran away from them. I am starting to see that Eric was right that one night. That night we were on our way home, after saving Bill. We were attacked at a gas station and found my house full of weres. I had been raped and drained by Bill, on that trip. Eric thought I was running away from my problems, by getting riding with him home. But he really couldn't blame me, after what Bill did to me. Plus Eric was alway opertunistic, he did not want to pass up the chance, to bring me over to his way of thinking. Looking back, I do avoid and run away from things. I am sure it is not healthy behavior. If I addressed everything earlier, then maybe things in my life might not have snow balled.

Ok, what else was in the letter. Oh yes the army he spoke of. He said that he could not kill Fredya, nor could he trade favors or hire someone else to do it. But he also said that he is not required to defend her either. Does that mean he wants me to hire an army and go after Fredya. Was he just giving me the idea, since he could not request it and was prevented by the contract from doing so himself? But how exactly could I hire a Sup army? How could I do it, without alerting Felipe and Fredya of my plans? Sups love to gossip. They could find out, before I even finished hiring the first person. Maybe Mr. C would know. But would he be willing to tell me? Would telling me, put him and his Daintha at risk?

If I was able to find and build an army, then who would lead it? Me? I am only a mostly human, part fairy, Telepath. What do I know about wagging war and battle strategy? I have never planned a full out war, all on my own. I might come up with a few good ideas here and there, but I always had Eric's battle experience to count on. The little I do know, is from studying the civil war with Gran. The only strategy's I can think of off the top of my head, is element of surprise. Who knows if that would work? I will have to let this idea float around my mind for a while and think on it further later.

By now I am starting to get a bit hungry, so I grab a plate and sit down to eat. I noticed today that all the soreness seems to be gone from my surgical site. Once I am finished eating I clean up and put everything away. I notice some lights flashing on my answering machine. I didn't notice it earlier, when I was speaking to Octiva. Nor I do remember hearing it ringing at all last night.

I hit play.

"Little Girl, I sent a nurse by with the package we spoke about. She instructed me she hid it in a box on your front porch. Since you refused to answer the door." Click. She hung up. She sounded slightly more annoyed than usual, which is saying a lot.

I don't remember someone knocking on my door last night. I must have been really out of it, after reading Eric's letter.

So I head out to my front porch and find the paper bag hidden in a box. I bring it in the house and place it on the kitchen table. I carefully open the bag, knowing what it contains. Inside is a large sealed glass container, fill with some kind of liquid. Upon closer inspection I see to two ovaries floating around in it.

Well if this does not prove it, nothing will. I take the glass container and carefully place on the lazy Susan, that sits in the middle of my kitchen table. Then I dispose of the bag.

I end up staring at the container lost in thought.

A while later, I hear a knock at the front door. I look through the window and see Daintha. Mr. C's surviving niece.

"Hey Daintha, would you like to come in?"

"HeySookie. Howyoubeen. Iamsorrytohearaboutyouanderic."

"Thanks."

"Unclesentmeherewithapackageforyou. Mustgetgoing. Niceseeingyou." Then she was out the door in a flash. Apparently sups are not good with in person etiquette either.

I close the door and look down at the package I am holding.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down. I stare at the package for a moment wondering what it could be. I feel magic covering the package, protecting its contents. I gently shake it around in my hands, wondering what it could be, before opening it. Inside I find a letter, debit cards, what looks like a spell, a pass port, driver license, birth certificate and Social Security card, all in another name. Plus what appears to be a pair of contact lenses and some black permaent hair dye. It is everything I would need to go into hiding and to become another person. I open the enclosed letter.

_Sookie,_

_Eric informed me, that at some point you may need or choose to run. So he had me set up some accounts in overseas banks and dummy corporations. This way all of your transactions will be untraceable. He also had me purchase a few propterties, in area's he thought you might need or like to hide. They are owned a few dumby corporations, to make them harder to track. The list of properties is included in this package._

_He also requested that I get a new identity for you. I just received these documents last night and sent Daintha to deliver them to you. No one knows about your new identity except for myself and the person who made the documents. I had him spelled into silence._

_This package has been magically warded to be opened only by you and is cloaked. To keep the documents safe from prying eyes, simple reinsert the contents back into the package. The ward on the package is still in effect and makes it so only you can see it or access its contents. Even with the tape removed and the box open, the ward is still intacted. This will help to protect your new identity, until you decide to use it. _

_To use all the documents you would need to change your appearance. Everyone will be looking for a sweet smelling blond, with blue eyes. So you will need to change your hair color and eye color. I enclosed a box of black hair dye. This way the purchase of it will not be easyly traced back to you and avaiable at a seconds notice if you need it. I had black hair listed on your papers and had a photo altered of you, for your pass port. I have also included brown contact lenses. Since brown eyes is a common color, it will keep you from sticking out._

_Before you depart, you will need to use the enclosed masking spell. You just light a candle, read it out loud and blow out the candle once you have finished. This spell will mask your scent, so no one can track you. It will also protect you in the future, from garnering the attention of new vampires with your smell. While on the run, you will need to redo the spell at least once a month, to keep it from wearing off._

_Mr. Cataliades_

I insert all the items back into the package and hide it in the back of my closet. I don't know if I will use it. But it definitely nice to know it's there. It doesn't hurt to keep it, just in case.

My thoughtful, smart Viking strikes again. I wonder when he started to plan all this. I was worried, how I was going to stay hidden if I had to run. Now I have everything I would need, if I choose to do so. Eric truly does think of everything.

I decide to go back to the kitchen and work on my plan some more.

Getting out the same piece of paper, I used last night, I review what I have and what I do not think will work as a wish.

No turning Eric and or I human. No wishing away the contract. No wishing Hadley kept her mouth shut. No wishing Bill away. What else is there?

Maybe I am thinking about this the wrong way. Instead of thinking about changing the past, in need to think about changing my future. What do I really wish for me and my future?

I wish that Eric was still here with me and we were together.

I wish I could defend myself from all Sups, so Eric did not have to work so hard to protect me and so he does not constantly have to put himself and others in danger.

Wait a minute. I wish I could defend myself from all Sups. That sounds like a good wish. It could give me the power I need, to fight and kill Fredya and Felipe. I smile.

Then I would not be such a weakness to Eric. Other Sups think would not think I would be so easy to take and control. How would be the best way to word it? ….

_I wish had the power to defend myself from all sups._ That sounds like a good start, but leaves me open to many unforeseen problems. Mmm.

_I wish I had the power to defend myself from all sups and the knowledge of all of their laws, polics and customs. _

That sounds slightly better. But still not it.

Who knew making a wish would be so hard and complicated. But I know I must get this right. Unlike with a genie lamp, I only get one wish.

_I wish I had the powers and abilities of all Sups and knowledge of all their customs, without any of their weakness._

Now I am starting to get somewhere. But do I need to be specific about which powers I want and which weakness I don't want. Do I need to name each Sup group?

So I try again.

_I wish I had the power and knowledge of all Sups, without any of their weakness so I can protect myself and the ones I love._

I think the previous one was better. But what do I want and what do I not want? Hmmm. Maybe I should make a list.

_What I want:_

_I want the powers of a vampire: strength, speed, glamour ability, healing ability, immortality, lack of ageing and fangs. I want to know all the battle strategies, fighting techniques and political knowledge of Eric, without removing or changing him or his knowledge, in any way by doing this. Plus the innate knowledge of how to use and control these powers immediately._

_What I don't want:_

_*I don't want to have to die to get these powers or have a maker to lord over me._

_Ok What else._

_*I want to be able to go out in the sun without being burned._

_*I want to be able be awake during the day without getting the bleeds._

_*I want to have a heartbeat, eat and drink normal food, as well as blood. But with no allergy to silver._

_*I don't want to be able to die by staking or beheading._

_*To have the spell knowledge, spell castinging, sheilding and teleporting ability of Fairies without the allergy to lemon or iron. I don't want to increasing my fairy smell or changing the taste of my blood._

_*To have spell knowledge and casting ability of witches. And be able to see any spells cast and how to counter act them if I choose._

_*To be able to shoot fire out of my hands like a demon, without any of their weakness._

*I want a working knowledge of all sup rules, rites and rituals.

*_I want to be able to hear all sups with my telepathy, but have total control. I want to be able to turn it on and off like a light switch, with little effort._

_I want all this and to know how to use all powers and knowledge correctly, without practice or training. End of wish._

Wow, I am on a roll now. Ok this is sounding pretty good so far. I will have to think about it a bit more and make sure I didn't forget to protect myself from anything or add anything else that could help us. Maybe I can go over it with Octavia. She might know something about using wishes safely. Plus this a long wish. Will it be allowed. Is there a word limit or a special way I have to say it? Should I think of a way to condense it?

Should add the ability to fly to it? It seems to be helpful to Eric in the past. But maybe the teleportation will be enough? As I am pondering this thought, I hear a knock on the door.

I lower my shields so I can read this person's mind. It is Alcide.

Then I walk to the door to answer it.

"Hey Sookie, I had not heard back from you, so I thought I would stop by and see if you are still upset with me about the other day."

_I must add her to the pack, we need a new shaman. Our children would be strong and powerful. She would be a good respectable wife for a pack master._

I invite him in and lead him to the kitchen. He takes a seat at the table.

I can't say I am the least bit surprised by what I am hearing from his head. Although I knew it was coming and was expecting it, it still saddens and angers me.

"So how you doing Sook. I heard about your blood sucker leaving town to marry some queen." Yeah I bet you did.

_I wonder if that spell Amelia gave me will work? She says it will make her hotter than an egg on a sidewalk on a hot summer day. Whatever the hell that means. I just have to pour a few drops into her drink. She says it will make her fertile as well._

"The blood suckers name is Eric and I have been getting by just fine, for your information_." _I say trying to contain my anger. He was planning to drug me and date rape me!

_I wonder if she will offer me a drink? Maybe if I ask for one, she will get one for herself as well. Then I can add a few drops to her drink. If I impregnate her first, the Prince and King say I get to keep her._

"Hey Sook could I get a drink, its really hot outside. I hadn't had a drink, since I left for the drive over."

_Fall for it, fall for it, Fall for it._

"Of course Alcide." I say in my sweetest voice as I get him a glass of sweet tea and one for myself. Trying hard to pretending I am not hearing everything that is going on in his head. Only I am not going to fall for it. If anyone will fall for it will be him. I am glad Eric bought me some silver shells, for the shot gun I keep behind the water heater.

"Thanks." I hand him the glass and sit down beside him at the table. He gives me a charming smile. Like that will somehow make up for his plans for me.

"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about. See I recently became aware of the requests others, have been making to Eric, to use me for breeding purposes."

"Yeah?" He says this with, a fake dumb founded expression on his face, like he doesn't know what I am talking about.

_How does she know about that? No she can't, she must be bluffing to try and get info out of me. If she doesn't drink this spelled elixir, I may have to force it down her throat. No I will only do that, if I can't get her to go out with me or sleep with me. I do have standards. I just need to uncap this bottle, so when she looks away I can add a few drops. Quietly, Quietly. Don't attract attention to the . Now, now!_

I see him add a few drops in my drink, from the corner of my eye.

Now I am starting to get really mad. He added it to my drink and was planning to force it down my throat! The nerve of him! I need to put an end to this now.

"Since I no longer have Eric to protect me, I had to take some drastic actions to protect myself. To stop others from using me to produce unwanted children and raping me to accomplish it, I had my ovaries remove." There I said it, lets see how he likes them apples.

He just sits there, clearly in shock. He is staring off into nothing, completely dumbfounded. Much like Sam did when I told him.

"You, you mutilated yourself! How could you do that Sookie? I don't believe you! How... I just don't believe it. What type of woman would do that to themselves." He grabs me by my arms, pulling me clean out of the chair and starts shaking me. After a few moments he throws me down into the chair. He throws me hard enough to almost knock me and the chair over. He sits back down with his face buried in his hands.

I take this moment to switch the tea glasses. Then I pick of the glass container with the ovaries in it. I place it in front of him on the table. He looks up to see what I put in front of him. His face shows even further disbelieveth. Then I lift my shirt and slightly lower the waist of my pants to display both scars.

Alcide stands up and runs a finger over each scar, as if touching it will some how explain things.

"Oh, I will tell you what type of woman." I say punching my finger into his chest with each point I make. I end up backing him into a corner, with a shocked look upon his face.

"A woman who does not want to be used by the supernatural community, as their personal baby maken machine. I woman who does not want to be raped by drugs, magic or forced to make children, she never wanted. A woman who does not want to ever bring children in this world, just for them to live in constant danger. Danger from the same sup community, who forced them into existence! Then have all the Sups think they have the right to use and abuse them, whenever they want for their ability's. No, this is no different than a woman getting her breasts remove, because she has a family has a history of deadly Breast cancer and she has the Breast Cancer gene. By doing this I am protecting myself, my body, my mind and the life I wish to live."

"The blood sucker made you do it. Didn't he. Since he couldn't have you no one would! I'll kill him!"

"No, the Blood sucker, did no such thing! Asshole! It was my choice to make! Which apparently was the right choice, since you have the nerve to sit here in my house, planning to us a spell from Amelia, to date rape me. Just get me pregant! Because in your mind, I would be force to marry you and give you a litter of puppies!"

Alcide looks at me in shock, that I could still read his mind so clearly without Eric's blood in my system. After all weres used to be hard for me to read, before vamps entered into my life. I guess my gift has just grow from use and experience.

"This is a choice, I should not have had to make! If it was not for my husband's Maker, who created a marriage contract that forced him to marry someone else or die. He would still be here with me right now! Loving me and protecting me! And I would still have my ovaries! It because of Sups like you that I had no choice! I had to have them remove them to protect myself!"

Alcide is shaking with equal parts shock and rage. Looking at me in disbelief.

"Eric was never in your way. You were in your own way. I would never spend my life with a man like you. You have used me and lied to me for use of my gift,just as much as the other Sups in my life! Then you have the nerve to judge my life choices! You're the Were version of Bill!"

Alcide lets out a menacing growl, then shifts. He tears straight out of the kitchen and through the house. Then jumps clear through the front window and takes off running into the woods at full speed. I pick up what is left of his clothes and though them without care out the door, onto the lawn. I making sure to lock the door behind me. Maybe that will keep him from coming back to bother me when he comes back to pick up his truck.

I walk back to the kitchen and notice the bottle on the floor. I pick it up. It must be the potion that Amelia gave to Alcide. I run to my bed room and hide it in the pack that Mr C gave me. Then I return to the front room to look at the broken window.

I sigh. Great. Because of another Sup with superiority complex, I have to replace yet another window. Yay me.


End file.
